


Heartbound

by IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Death, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:47:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20113105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart/pseuds/IgnoctForeverEtchedInMyHeart
Summary: Entwined by destiny, they share a heart...Day 7 of Ignoct week: they share a soul/power





	Heartbound

He’d always known this would happen, he just didn’t know when or how. 

Ignis held his head high, watching Noctis turn his back and make his way up the steps for the final battle with Ardyn. Noctis had become a fine king, and it was an honour to be his heartbound.

Their rhythm faster than usual; a mixture of both their nerves entwined for what was to come.

Beside him stood Gladiolus and Prompto. He’d never found it in him to reveal he and Noctis shared a heart. It was a rare occurrence, but heartbounds were considered a gift of the Astrals themselves. 

Of course, it was as much a curse as it was a gift.

Summoning his daggers for the last time, Ignis fought with all his strength beside his comrades to vanquish the daemons that threatened the Citadel. 

He could feel the moment Noctis entered the heat of battle because his pulse spiked. Adrenaline coursing through his king’s veins.

The fighting was endless, the onslaught of daemons never-ending. 

He wasn’t sure how long they’d been fighting, but it happened when they’d finally cleared a path back the Citadel. He’d hoped to rush to Noctis’ side, to not let his heartbound die alone, but he’d barely made it into the lobby when his heart slowed, pulse fading.

Ignis clutched his chest. _No… Not yet… I don’t want to die without him…_

“Ignis?!”

He wasn’t sure who yelled his name or even if it was both of his companions.

He tried to thank them but his body was too weak and everything hazy. The world already fading to black.

Ignis’ heart ceased to beat.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this one is super short but as I typed it out I fell in love with this idea and thought I'll upload it as is today, but continue to develop and expand upon it further to upload a full length fic exploring heartbounds in the future :D


End file.
